Nouvelle torture
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Last of the Time Lords) Au bout de quelques mois, Jack a l'habitude des tortures physiques du Maître. Moins de la torture psychologique. Gwen et Tosh sont déjà mortes, il le sait, mais il avait espéré qu'Owen et Ianto survivent...


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Ceci n'est pas du tout passé comme je le voulais, j'avais d'abord pensé à autre chose, mais ça m'a échappé, haha oups. Et pour moi oui, Jack a vu tous ses amis mourir durant l'année avec le Maître... Et il fallait que j'en fasse une version._

 _\- Une référence au Visiteur du Futur s'est glissé dans cet écrit, juste un clin d'œil pour une autre série qui traite de voyage dans le temps, que je conseille ;) -_

* * *

Jack inspira l'air d'un coup, comme d'habitude. Il grimaça en sentant la peau se refermer, faisant disparaître le trou qu'avait formée la balle, quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Surprise !

L'homme referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. C'était trop. Pas cette fois... Pour combien de temps devrait-il encore endurer cette torture... ?

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et le Maître lui fit comprendre. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la sécurité d'un pistolet et se figea sur place avant de se débattre. Les chaînes bougèrent bruyamment mais restèrent fixées au mur, comme d'habitude.

\- Aaah ah ah...

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, Jack comprit que s'il bougeait, il allait les exécuter. Il lança un regard noir au Seigneur du Temps avant de baisser ses yeux sur son équipe. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le Maître s'était déjà fait un plaisir de lui annoncer, et lui montrer, la mort de Tosh et de Gwen. Et maintenant Owen et Ianto se tenaient devant lui, les genoux à terre, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Il ont fait sauter plusieurs de mes sites avant qu'on les attrape enfin... Mais personne n'est plus intelligent que mes Toclafanes, n'est-ce pas ? … On a perdu sa langue, _Capitaine_?

\- Laisse-les ! Ils n'ont rien fait !

\- Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Je viens de dire qu'ils avaient détruit plusieurs bases ! Et quelques uns de mes _hommes_...

Jack se défendit de plus belle mais s'arrêta quand le Maître pointa son arme sur Ianto, puis Owen. Il oscilla longuement entre les deux dans le silence de la pièce. Owen regardait du coin de l'œil l'ennemi tandis que Ianto n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Jack, qui n'osait pas le regarder en retour.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il, désespéré.

\- Oh, du regret ? Le Capitaine s'excuse ! Enfin, si c'est son réel nom...

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se fait appeler le Maître, c'est ironique !

Owen ne regretta presque pas son intervention, mais il se serait passé du coup de crosse de l'arme de l'alien, qui le força aussitôt à se redresser alors qu'il était tombé au sol.

\- Alors, Jack ? Prêt pour un petit jeu ?

\- Non !

\- Lequel tombera le premier ? Le médecin ? Ou bien le mignon petit serviteur ?

Le Maître ponctuait ses paroles en s'approchant soit d'Owen, soit de Ianto, leur caressant la joue ou leur pinçant le visage... Un vrai psychopathe. Et malgré son sang-froid, Owen perdait de plus en plus ses moyens. Ianto, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard fixé sur Jack qui ferma à nouveau les yeux et se débattit inutilement.

\- Il faudrait décider... Tic, tac... Le médecin, dit-il en tournant son arme vers Owen, ou le serviteur, finit-il en visant à nouveau Ianto. Lequel veux-tu sauver ?

\- Jack.

L'homme se figea et osa enfin relever les yeux vers Ianto, qui venait de l'appeler. Il avait dangereusement maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et ses yeux, Dieu que ses yeux semblaient vieux. Ils avaient vu trop de choses pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Et Jack en était la cause. Il se força à garder le contact et essaya de faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. Ianto finit par sourire et hocha la tête lentement, fermant les yeux. _Non_! Jack se débattit encore une fois mais fut coupé par un coup de feu. Il vit Ianto sursauter à peine devant lui alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa jambe. Il avait à peine bronché quand la balle avait traversé sa peau, mais n'avait pas crié. Juste serré les dents.

\- Trop long ! Je pourrais les tuer petit à petit. Je t'offre le choix d'en sauver un.

\- Jack !

Jack, qui regardait le Maître avec haine, reporta encore son regard sur Ianto qui lui lançait un regard noir. Il comprit et finit par hocher la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Les yeux de l'homme blessé se radoucirent et il sourit à nouveau à l'immortel.

\- Owen, chuchota enfin Jack.

\- Pardon ? Il faudrait parler plus fort, sinon je pourrais me tromper, et je devrais tuer les deux...

\- Owen, réussit à articuler l'homme une nouvelle fois. Sauve Owen...

\- Ooh tu veux sauver le médecin ? Vois-tu, j'ai un problème avec les _docteurs_. Je refuse ton choix !

Le rire du Maître fut étouffé par le coup de feu puis le cri de Jack. Ianto réagit cette fois et se jeta sur Owen, ignorant sa jambe blessée.

\- Il avait dit Owen !

\- Oh mais il savait bien ce que je pense des médecins, en faisant son choix... Maintenant... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui.

Il pointa son arme sur Ianto et appuya sur la détente. Jack cria à nouveau mais le cri ne fut pas camouflé par un coup de feu cette fois. L'arme était vide.

\- Oh je suis tête en l'air ! Je n'avais mis que deux balles... On dirait que je vais devoir faire ça à la main.

\- Lâche le ! Ianto ! Je...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler !

Le Seigneur du Temps jeta son arme au sol et sortit un couteau alors qu'il tenait le visage de Ianto d'une main. Mais au lieu de le planter dans l'homme au sol, il fit une entaille sur la joue de Jack qui cria de douleur. Le plus jeune voulut intervenir mais l'emprise sur sa mâchoire se resserra et il regarda impuissant son chef saigner, puis Owen, mort. Le Maître passa ensuite son bras autour de son cou et commença à faire pression. Ianto se débattit, plus dans un réflexe involontaire qu'une réelle envie de survivre. Le sang battait contre sa tempe et il sentait ses muscles se relâcher peu à peu. Il sentait qu'il allait partir... Le cri de Jack parvint à ses oreilles, étouffé, puis la réalité revint brutalement. La pression sur son cou disparut et il fut poussé en avant. Il s'écrasa au sol et eut la respiration coupée avant de se mettre à chercher son souffle, paniqué. Il eut du mal à réussir à respirer et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se tourna enfin sur le côté, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Mais non, le Maître avait prévu depuis le début de le laisser en vie. Il s'amusait maintenant à poignarder Jack en riant. L'immortel regardait Ianto sans même réussir à crier de douleur. Il avait l'habitude, c'étaient de simples coups de couteaux au moins. Il avait vu pire. Ianto se releva brusquement, dès qu'il le put, et se jeta sur Jack, ignorant le Maître qui se recula, les sourcils froncés.

Il prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains et le força à le regarder avant de caresser sa joue en souriant.

\- Tu savais que je reviendrais...

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

\- Je sais.

Ianto l'embrassa longuement, n'ayant pas touché l'homme depuis plusieurs mois, et le serra ensuite dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait la vie quitter son corps. Il murmura quelque chose en gallois dans son oreille puis arrêta de bouger, toujours sous l'œil curieux du Maître. Quand Jack revint à la vie brusquement avec une inspiration, Ianto resserra son emprise et se remit à parler dans sa langue natale. Il sentit l'immortel sourire contre sa joue et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Jack répondit, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un de sa vie. Du moins, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il embrasserait Ianto.

\- Ça valait le coup.

L'homme avait chuchoté entre ses lèvres, si bien que personne d'autre que Jack ne l'avait entendu. Ils se sourirent avant de coller à nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles. Enfin, le Maître sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un garde qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce rapidement.

\- Eh bien, en voilà des bonnes nouvelles ! C'est pour quand les enfants ? Le mariage, je suis invité j'espère ! Un peu de _gaieté_ dans ce monde ne fera pas de mal ! Je peux vous faire mon cadeau de mariage en avance ? Vous êtes tellement mignons !

Il claqua dans ses mains, l'air réjouit, même si le fait qu'aucun des deux ne lui prête attention semblait un peu vexer son ego. Il s'approcha enfin des deux et posa une main sur leurs épaules avant de les séparer, de force.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas ce que c'est ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Owh, agressif ce petit. Tu les choisis bien, Capitaine ! Mais je parle de mon cadeau bien sûr. Désolé de ne pouvoir l'offrir qu'à un de vous deux... Mais tu peux regarder, Jack !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils puis regarda avec horreur un garde saisir Ianto et un autre le forcer à enfiler ce qui semblait être un sac. Un sac ? Il ne comprit pas et se débattit à nouveau. Il voulait toucher Ianto, lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il était heureux et soulagé de le revoir, vivant. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire tout ça. Le Maître rit en écrasant violemment son pied sur la blessure de Ianto, qui fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre, en criant de douleur.

\- Alors, voilà ce qu'il va se passer... Monsieur Jones... _Jones_ , vraiment ? Vous le faîtes exprès en fait ? Enfin, bref. Monsieur Jones ! Mon plus beau cadeau possible est une chute libre. Le parachute ne te sauvera pas la vie bien sûr. Enfin peut-être, mais mes Toclafanes se feront un plaisir de le déchirer ou de te déchirer avant que tu atteignes le sol ! Capitaine ! Pour toi, à défaut d'avoir le plaisir de sauter, je ne voudrais pas te perdre dans la nature, tu peux regarder. Ravi ?

\- Ianto !

Jack se débattit encore avant que le Maître ne le claque, commençant à perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas quand on faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter ou qu'on l'ignorait. Il avait besoin d'attention, lui aussi !

Ianto leva les yeux sur Jack et essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il pouvait à travers un seul regard. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il acceptait de se sacrifier pour lui, qu'il ne regrettait rien, qu'il... Qu'il l'aimait.

Il forma un unique mot avant d'être forcé à tourner le dos à Jack. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait dit « _Merci_ » mais ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il le remerciait. Il l'avait juste mené à une mort certaine... Il voulut faire quelque chose quand Ianto disparut mais ne put rien faire. Si ce n'est regarder sa chute sur l'écran, le Maître le forçant à regarder, n'hésitant pas à le claquer ou lui maintenir les yeux ouverts alors que Ianto tombait. Il avait du sang sur l'épaule, le sang de Jack, et son propre sang sur toute la jambe. Il en perdait d'ailleurs encore pendant sa chute. Allait-il mourir avant même de pouvoir avoir une chance de s'en sortir ? Jack regarda avec horreur sa descente rapide vers la mort.

Ianto avait les yeux fermés. Depuis qu'il avait dû tourner le dos à Jack, il ne les avait pas ouverts. Il sentait le vent fouetter sa peau. Ça aurait pu être agréable si l'air ne s'infiltrait pas dans le trou dans sa jambe, lui arrachant une immense douleur. Mais il était apaisé. Jack allait bien. Il était encore vivant. Torturé, mais vivant. Il s'en sortirait.

Il s'autorisa à sourire et à ouvrir une dernière fois les yeux alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Ou l'inverse.

Jack sourit en voyant que Ianto n'ouvrait pas son parachute. Il sourit parce que le Maître cria de rage. Jack laissa couler ses larmes en silence, mais ne fit jamais le plaisir au Seigneur du Temps d'exprimer sa douleur à voix haute. Les Toclafanes tirèrent sur Ianto avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, et Jack soupira de soulagement. D'expérience, il savait que mourir en tombant était plus douloureux que de se faire tirer dessus. Et le Maître semblait encore plus énervé de le voir rassuré. Dans un élan de rage, il saisit l'arme d'un des gardes et tira plusieurs fois sans réfléchir.

Jack accueillit le noir comme une vieille amie. Depuis peu, il se trouvait plus rassuré ici que dans le monde des vivants. Et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment senti sa mort. Ce n'était pas de la torture, mais une simple exécution. Et il souffrait beaucoup moins quand c'était rapide.


End file.
